Generally, a tarpaulin refers to a waterproof fabric that is as lightweight, flexible, and tough as vinyl, and is formed by coating upper and lower surfaces of a fabric, in which yarns made of low density polyethylene (LDPE) and high density polyethylene (HDPE) are crossed as a weft and a warp, with polyethylene (PE), which is the same material as the yarns.
Such a tarpaulin can be used for a variety of purposes, for example, as a lid for protecting goods and blocking sunlight in trucks, forklifts, tents, warehouses, or the like.
Here, when the tarpaulin is used as a lid, holes are drilled in edges of the lid and ropes pass through the holes to fix the tarpaulin, and thus the holes can be damaged by the ropes. In order to prevent the damage of the holes, eyelets are brought into contact with the ropes by the eyelets being suitably coupled to perimeters of the holes, so that the holes of the tarpaulin can be protected.
Such eyelets are proposed in Korean Registered Utility Model No. 20-0350408 (Application Date: Feb. 26, 2004 and Publication Date: May 12, 2004, hereinafter, referred to as “the related art”).
The related art relates to eyelets, and by providing eyelets made of a polycarbonate (PC) material which is harmless to human body, the eyelets are harmless to the human body and are easily produced. Since strong coupling is achieved at an outer periphery of the eyelet by providing an appropriate incline to a material of the eyelet coupled to a tent, disadvantages of a conventional iron, brass, or aluminum eyelet in which the material thereof is not elastic at a small size due to material properties thereof are overcome so that the coupling between the eyelets and a fabric of the tent may be further strengthened and spinning in place may be prevented. Sharp protrusions are formed at end portions of the eyelets coupled to the fabric of the tent so that the coupling between the eyelets and the fabric of the tent may be further strengthened. The eyelets and the fabric of the tent are coupled just by applying an appropriate force, and thus a manufacturing process is easily performed, such that production costs may be reduced and productivity may be improved.
However, in the related art, the eyelets should be separated from the tent when recycling the tent after a certain period of use of the eyelet, and the eyelets are coupled to the tent through compression by physical force, and thus there is still a problem in that coupling strength between the tent and the eyelets is poor.